comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiyo (Earth-19999)
Chiyo '(チヨ, ''Chiyo) is a secondary character from the Mortal Fighter franchise, the grandmother of Sasori and the tormented spirit '''Hisako, her afterlife comback as a ghostly figure thirsty of vengeance against the Outworld and Shadaloo. History Early Life Chiyo and her brother, Ebizō - as the Honourable Siblings - lived together in Sunagakure-no-Sato, the sole village in the gigantic Land of Wind under the reign of the Third Kazekage. She fought wars with her brother, but he; even being one of the best warriors in the land, ended up dead, he died at the hand of a Tarkatan, during an invasion of the village by the Outworld, guided by the Dragon King himself. Since then, no longer did Chiyo fought, and after services as a nurse to prevent others from dying furthermore, she secluded herself in an open cavern, far enough from Sunagakure, but still lost in the Desert. This exile conduced her to train in order to prevent any more depression, though, being too weak to practice proper Martial Arts, she learned seals and invocations, and quickly became a master of puppetry, and a paragon of patience, she could even stop threats coming to Sunagakure before they arrived, using her new skills. After returning to Sunagakure, Chiyo married and had a son. Her son would grow to have an infant, Sasori. During an operation to take down the leader of the then Mishima Zaibatsu sponsored organization, Shadaloo, Vega, both of Sasori's parents were ruthleslley killed by the mad colonel. Chiyo, devasted by her son's death, went to become a mother figure to the young Sasori. She trained him in the same arts she learned while alone in the desert, and he soon became a strong fighter, even to Chiyo herself. But as Sasori grew, Chiyo noticed the propagating evil within, until he mysteriously disappeared from Sunagakure at the age of twelve. 'Mortal Fighter 3: Shaolin Chronicles' Chiyo trains a young Shaolin monk using invoked puppets as training dummies, at the beginning of the Great Kung Lao's journey through the realms, and acts like a tutorial and help through the whole game. Chiyo was unlockable by editing the game, though she doesn't have an ending and the only dialogues that can be heard are from the tutorial. Strangely enough, she has one Fatality and a sole Super Art. 'Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny' Chiyo, is once again used as a tutorial, but then becomes a helper to Kung Lao and Liu Kang. Even though some tension happens to be between her and her two students, she ends up joining them and helping them through their quest in the main storyline, though much because of Bo' Raï Chô's persuasion skills. At the course of the story, Chiyo learns that her grandson Sasori is alive, but also that he's a triple agent at the hands of Shadaloo and S.I.N who had allied himself with Seth to conduce his bigger plans. Chiyo eventually ends fighting him. When he is proved to powerful, she receives the help of Chun-Li, and the two manage to contain him. Her grandson doesn't die however, before Juri enters the fight and saves them in extremis, but not long before severely injuring Chun-Li and showing them what was to come. Chiyo and Chun-Li then head to the center of the fight, but unluckily, her lack of skills in close combat didn't help, as when the monks were occupied fighting off the Outworld, Chiyo couldn't manage to close the portal opened to Shao Kahn by Quan Chi, when Ermac violently dismembered her, canceling all chances of preventing a new war. 'Mortal Fighter: New Frontier' In Bo' Raï Chô's ending, Lord Raiden can be seen, explaining how while Shang Tsung had stolen her soul, he had fought to bring her back to life, but turned her into a monster, a mourning ghost. A wraith, who will destroy whatever's in its path to revenge. At the very end, she can slightly be seen just before she jumps at the screen, marking the end of the game. She becomes a monster, named Hisako. Conversely, in Sasori's ending, Seth can be seen, as he informs Sasori of his grandmother's revival by Lord Raiden, with the help of elder Edenian mages, which is enough information to Sasori, saying he will hunt down Chiyo, whoever -- whatever she may just be. When Seth asks why he does hate and seek his grandmother even in death, Sasori claims he has "things to set up". 'Mortal Fighter: Deception' 'Mortal Fighter: Konquest' 'MFX' Characteristics Physical Appearance Chiyo Chiyo is a typical old Caucasian woman, with noticeable freckles, but surprisingly, very few wrinkles. She is pretty small, and her large gray robe, the same color of her hair, hides pretty much every else there is to see. Hisako Personnality Chiyo Chiyo is a deeply depressed and sad, but also very introvert woman, she hides her emotions in a stoic stance and face, deprived of everything close to a sentiment. Though she is wise and concerned, and will do everything for the persons and causes she seems right. Hisako Paraphernalia Powers Abilities Transportation Items Subpages *Chiyo's Quotes *Chiyo's Gallery Trivia Category:Females Category:Females of Earth-19999 Category:Earth-19999 Category:Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Ghosts Category:Ghosts of Earth-19999 Category:Japanese Category:Japaneses of Earth-19999 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Characters by FrenchTouch Category:Mortal Fighter 3: Shaolin Chronicles (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Deception (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Konquest (Earth-19999) Category:Widowed Characters Category:Deceased Category:Wraiths Category:Wraiths of Earth-19999 Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-19999 (before Ragnarök) Category:White Skin Category:White Eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Outworlders Category:Outworlders of Earth-19999 Category:Netherrealm Warriors (Earth-19999) Category:Earthrealm Warriors (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök (Earth-19999) Category:Forces of Light (Earth-19999) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-19999 (after Ragnarök) Category:Mortal Fighter V: New Frontier (Earth-19999) Category:Humans (Earth-19999)